The Silver Trumpet
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: When a cursed trumpet goes missing, Luke makes a choice that could save the Professor, Don Paolo, Andrew and Clive, but he could lose his mind and will to think. Will Luke become the next victim of the Silver Trumpet?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Silver Trumpet**_

"Wow, Professor! It's wonderful!" Luke gasped in amazement, looking at the ancient artefact.

"Yes, it is quite interesting." The Professor agreed.

"So, explain it to me again Professor," Luke asked, walking around the glass cage, rubbing his chin. The Professor smiled.

"This is said to be a rare antic. One of a kind. As beautiful and mystical as it is, it is believed to carry a curse. Anyone who plays a note, even a single note on this silver trumpet, loses there mind. They can't think for themselves. The DeVerr family has had rightful own to that person. Whatever they tell that person to do, they do it. They can't stop themselves. They would kill their best friend if they were told too."

"So who are the DeVerr family anyhow?" The wide-eyed boy asked.

"They have owned this instrument for generations, when the eldest dies it is given to the next eldest person in the family. They are said to be unaffected by the curse, as it was there family that originally built it." The Professor explained; studying the treasure trapped the glass prison.

"So why is the trumpet in a museum?"

"Ten years ago, Arthur DeVerr passed away. His younger brother, Miles was meant to inherit the instrument, but the youngest brother, Julian, was jealous. He wanted the instrument for himself. After 3 failed attempts to steal the instrument, he was banished from the DeVerr manor, no longer considered family. Miles is still alive today. He donated it to the musuem to protect it from Julian."

"And do you believe in the curse?" Luke asked,

"Hmm. Perhaps."

The security guard came over to them.

"That's closing time now boys," He said.

The next morning, Luke and The Professor sat in front of the telly, watching the news, while enjoying some tea.

"And now, Police have closed the London Museum of Cursed Relics after the Silver Trumpet was reported missing."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. The Professor frowned.

"Oh dear…"

The arrived at the museum. Inspector Chelmey seemed unusually pleased to see them. Luke and The Professor couldn't say they felt the same.

"Professor! Thank Goodness you're here!"

"What seems to be the problem, Inspector?"

"Somebody stole the Silver Trumpet!"

"Yes, we heard on the news."

"I was just wondering if I could trust you to talk to the security guard and the janitor. They were the only people there when it was stolen."

"Well you know I'm no detective…" The Professor looked towards Luke. His face was full of excitement, anticipation and fear.

"Ok." He sighed.

"Are you the security guard?" The Professor asked. The man that stood before him was taller than the Professor. He was skinny, with floppy black hair. If he didn't look so sour, he would be quite handsome.

"Yes, I saw you last night." His voice was deep, reassuring, and evil all at once. Like a man that gave sweets to children.

"Ah yes, I remember now," The Professor nodded. "Could you tell us what happened?"

"There not much to tell," The guard admitted, "After closing time, I look around, make sure everything's A-OK and then, about an hour after closing time, I head home. Yesterday night, during my nightly look about, the lights suddenly turned off. Somebody knocked me out. When I woke up it was next morning and the trumpet had gone."

"Hmm. Well thank you, you've been most helpful."

"No thanks needed. And between you and me," He lowered his voice, "I think it was the janitor. He's a shifty looking guy."

As they walked away, Luke turned round to look at the guard. The guard winked and smiled. It did not suit him. Luke shivered and ran to catch up with the Professor.

"I don't like him Professor. He seems kinda mean." The Professor laughed.

"Let's talk to the janitor and report back to the Inspector."

"I don't remember much. The lights went out, I was knocked out, that's all I can remember." The fat janitor said, the pink cheeks sucking in and out.

"Well thank you for your time." The Professor tipped his hat.

"Are we going to see the Inspector now." Luke asked.

"Yes. Though I really don't know why he asked me to help." The Professor frowned.

"Maybe it's because you always seem to find yourself involved in things anyway, he was just helping you out." Luke suggested, not meaning it to be a joke. The Professor laughed nonetheless.

They found the Inspector at the scene of the crime. There was a barrier separating the broken glass cage from everyone else.

"Professor!" He ran over, Barton at his heal like a dog. "Look. We just found a letter!"

The Professor took it and read it aloud.

"There was a London scholar walking along. He pulled of his gloves an Drew of his hat. What was his name? Hint: It was inside the sentence."

"Oh!" Luke yelped, "Let me solve it Professor!" Luke jumped up and down until the Professor passed him the note.

"Hmm. Well, you could say his name was Drew, because that has a capital letter. But I don't think it would be that simple." Luke bit his bottom lip, and thought over it for a moment. "I have it! The scholar from London was called Andrew! The "an" there and the "Drew" next to it!"

"Well done mah boi!" The Professor congratulated him. He paused.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. The Professor muttered something.

"Pardon Professor?"

"Andrew!" The Professor broke into a run.

"Wait for me Professah!"


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in the Layton mobile, hurrying down the quite back street.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Luke asked, holding onto his hat as they flew down the street.

"Remember my friend Andrew Schrader?"

Luke needed no further information.

"He's a London scholar, isn't he?"

"Exactly. When it turned out his name was the answer to that riddle, I knew something was wrong!"

"And we're going to see if he's ok?" The Professor didn't say anything. They drove in silence for 10 minutes.

"Here we are." The Professor parked the Layton Mobile. Andrew Schrader lived in a top floor apartment on the other side of London. They ran upsides, nearly knocking over an old lady on her way to get a paper.

"Sorry!" Luke called over his shoulder. She blinked, and scurried off.

When they reached the top, the Professor didn't even bother to knock. He burst into the flat. ((Those who have played Diabolical Box with know what it looks like)). They ran inside, The Professor smacking into Andrew Schrader.

"Oh, Layton, what a pleasant surprise! I was just popping out myself…" The Professor grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Has anything, out of ordinary happened recently?" The Professor asked.

"No…why do you ask my boy?" The Professor sighed with relief and relaxed a little. Luke has never seen him so uptight. Andrew noticed him standing at the door.

"Come in Luke!" He smiled sweetly, "My, you've grown!" Luke smiled shyly. It wasn't like him. He felt the sudden, how do you put this? He felt the sudden urge to go and hide, like something bad was coming. The Professor was dotting about the room, looking at things. Andrew watched him, making no protest.

"Did you know I've been studying the Silver Trumpet, Layton?" The Professor stopped, and spun round.

"Really?" He frowned, "Can I see what you done?"

"Well, that's it. I am going to a lecture. I'll only be an hour. Stay here and I will show you when you come back." The Professor slumped into a chair.

"I'll-I'll make some tea." He dashed into the kitchen. When he came back, Andrew was not where to be seen.

"Professor?" Luke said, giving him the tea, "Do you think the puzzle led us to Mr Schrader for a reason?"

"I don't know Luke," He admitted, "It may be a coincidence, I just don't know." They heard a scream coming from the landing. The stared at each other and ran out, the tea flying everywhere. It was nothing to be worried about. Just a little girl in the landing that had saw a spider. She was running after it, trying to kill it.

"Don't hurt it!" Luke cried, running to rescue the poor animal. She stuck her tongue out, and skipped off. Luke opened the window in the landing, and let the spider crawl out his hands and onto the wall.

They returned back to the flat. The Professor was quite content, sitting drinking his tea, waiting for Andrew to come back. As they sat, Luke noticed something out the corner of his eye. It was an envelope addressed to the Professor. He went and picked it up.

"What's that mah boi?" The Professor asked.

"It's an envelope addressed to you!"

"Let's see it." The Professor took it from Luke, inspecting it carefully. He opened it.

"It's a riddle." He declared.

"Let's hear it then!" Luke demanded.

"My first is in Care, but never in Hate.

"My second is in Lie, but never in truth.

"My third is in Interesting, but never in Bored.

"My fourth is in Vengeance, but never in Rue.

"My last is in Help, but ALSO in save. Who am I?"

"Wow." Luke breathed deeply. "That's hard." The Professor looked over it for a few seconds, and then something clicked in his mind.

"Luke, I think I have got it. Write a quick note to Andrew, apologising for not being here when he gets back."

"Why Professor?"

"We're going to see Clive."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat across the table from Clive. Nobody said anything. It's not that they hadn't visited him before, no, they visited him every week, it's just the Professor didn't know how to ask him without sounding a bit odd.

"I really don't see why you came to visit me," Clive laughed, a shallow laugh. "I get out tonight."

"Yes, well, this couldn't possibly wait. I had to see if everything was alright." The Professor quickly went on to explain what had happened. How the first riddle had led them to Andrew Schrader's flat, and how, once there, they found a second riddle leading them to Clive.

Clive laughed again, but it sounded more genuine.

"When I was little, before my parents died, I went to my best friend's birthday party. We had a treasure hunt. One riddle led to somewhere, them at that place we found a second riddle leading us to another place, and so on until you found the prize. I think, whoever this is, is playing a treasure hunt with you. I don't know who they are, or why they are doing it, but that's what it sounds like."

"And would you know why they would send us here?" Luke asked.

"No. I can't help you there." Clive shook his head.

They got up to leave, thanking Clive for his help, when he called back.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing to ask, but, um, you know how I am getting out tonight, um, do you think maybe…" He trailed off, blushing a little. But the Professor caught one. He smiled a fatherly smile.

"It was rude of me not to offer. Just come over when you get out. I don't know if we could meet you."

Just as they left, the guard came up.

"Some guy left this for you. Dunno who it was though."

It was another envelope.

"Thank you." The Professor took the envelope and they trailed back to the Layton Mobile. Luke didn't question why Clive would be staying with them, but he did ask what was in the letter. The Professor read it out aloud.

"Well done Professor. You and your little friend are playing along just nicely. Just two more riddles left. See if you can solve them. This one is rather simple. I would be surprised if you didn't get it right away." A second piece of paper was in the envelope. The Professor read that one out too, though it only had on sentence on it.

"The man of many faces."

Even Luke got one right away.

"It's Don Paolo! But where would he be." Luke asked.

"Hmm. He would most likely be doing something involving trying to get his revenge on us."

"Maybe not," Luke pointed out, "He seemed ok, and helped us stop Clive."

"Hmm."

"Maybe he is making masks? But where would he do it?"

"Luke mah boi, you could be right!" The Professor congratulated him on his quick thinking.

"I know just where to go!"

"Where Professah?"

"The Wax Works Museum! It's perfect for moulding things. Particularly masks that Paul uses."

"Paul?"

"Don Paolo."

**A/N: This was set a couple of months after UF. You'll be asking, "Why is Clive getting out so soon?" I have a simple answer. We love Clive. At the end of the UF, he admitted he wanted the Professor to stop him, he was actually good. It also says that on the Layton Wiki. That's why Clive isn't in jail for too long. You'll also notice Flora is nowhere to be seen. That's because I don't like her. So I have sent her away to Australia on a school trip. She's a year above school, that's why he didn't got. **

**Me x**


	4. Chapter 4

They were right of course. Don Paolo/Paul was indeed at the wax works museum. But he wasn't making anything. He was just leaving. They ran up to him.

"Don Paolo!" Luke shouted. Don Paolo looked taken aback, and slightly irritated.

"What do you want?" He snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry!" Luke stammered, "We really need to talk to you!" Once the Professor caught up with them, he explained the situation.

"So you see Paul-"

"Don Paolo,"

"Um, Don Paolo. Well, you see it appears this mystery person has sent us on a treasure hunt. Would you know why he would send us to you?"

"No," Don Paolo grunted, "But now you mention it, I found this in the museum." He handed them and envelope, identical to the others the received earlier. They looked at it, then to each other. They would have looked at Don Paolo but he had gone.

"Well- op-open it," Luke was nervous. The Professor opened it.

"Right. Seeing as this is the last note, I'll make it simple. In fact, just forget the last riddle. I'll just tell you where to go. The future London. Underground. I heard there is still a tunnel to get into it. Go there. Go to the Gilded 7 Casino. I'll be waiting. Take as long as you need."

"Should we go Professor?" Luke asked.

"Wait until tomorrow, Luke. It's late. Let's rest first."

"If you say so Professor…"

A/N: Yeah, sorry it's a small chapter. There wasn't much to say really, was there? Anyway. Um, so review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Even if you didn't I would be delighted that somebody read it


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived back home, they barely had time to sit down and think before they heard a knock at the door. It was Clive. He was very damp.

"It's been raining," He explained. Luke got up, he was going to offer to take Clive luggage to the spare room, and then he noticed Clive had nothing with him but the clothes he was wearing. Luke felt sympathy towards Clive, and made a mental note to get the Professor to take him out to get some clothes. He turned to the Professor. Maybe he didn't need to tell him.

"Would you like some tea?" The Professor offered.

"That would be nice," Clive smiled. The Professor left to make some tea.

"So, you want to come on our big adventure tomorrow?" Luke turned round to ask Clive, and then laughed. The Professor walked in. He laughed. Clive was sprawled out on the couch, snoring peacefully. The Professor put the tea down, and helped Luke carry him upstairs.

"He isn't that heavy," Luke was surprised.

"They don't really give you much food in jail. He'll have lost a lot of weight." They set him down on the bed. Before Luke went downstairs, he looked closely at Clive. His face was pale, thin and sickly looking. He didn't look healthy. His arms and legs looked like twigs. When they had brought him upstairs, Luke was afraid he would just snap. As he left, he suddenly realised how tired he was. He said goodnight to the Professor and went to bed. In his clothes.

Downstairs, the Professor thought to himself. He was worried. They had no idea who this person was. What they would encounter. How did he know about the underground London? About them? How they would be at the museum? Questions buzzing around his head, he too went to bed.

Luke woke up the next morning, his head fuzzy. He trudged to Clive's room. He wasn't there. Perhaps he was downstairs. He went to the Professor's room. He wasn't there either. Maybe he was with Clive. He went downstairs. They weren't there. Luke began to get nervous. Where were they? Why wouldn't they leave without telling him? Something caught his attention on the coffee table. A white envelope. It said "Luke" on the front. It was the Professor's handwriting. Luke opened it with shaking hands and read:

"Dear Luke,

Don't try to help us. It's a trap. It's you the guy wants. He's trying to get you down here. You'll get hurt. Go to Inspector Chelmey. He'll know what to do.

Layton."

Luke gasped. Clive and the Professor had been kidnapped. He suddenly felt so alone. The Professor had always known what to do. But he didn't have the Professor. He decided to stay calm while he thought thinks through. He got some tea, and mulled thinks over in his head. He knew 2 things already:

1. He wouldn't go to Inspector Chelmey, He was useless

2. He would get the Professor himself, if it was Luke he wanted, it would be Luke he would get.

He was Layton's apprentice. He could save the day for once. It would be his face plastered all over the papers. He liked the sound of that. Luke wanted to leave right away. He grabbed his bag and left, leaving the door unlocked. He knew where he had to go. What he had to do. He was going back to the underground London. A bus pulled up outside his house. He jumped on, and sat down.

"This will be easy!" He reassured himself. "…just easy…"

Luke felt very alone.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled up outside the clock shop. The door was shut. He knocked sharply. No answer. He tried the door. It opened with ease. Luke walked in. There was an eerie silence, like nobody has been in here for ages. Dust covered the clocks. As he walked into the back room, he began to worry.

"What if the elevator doesn't work?" He said aloud. He looked at the giant clock, at the leaver next to it. He shrugged, and pulled it. At first nothing happened. He was about to pull it again when the floor began to shake and the lights went on and off. The room rumbled, and shot downwards. He remembered he used to believe it was a time machine. How stupid.

Luke left the clock shop. The "future" London was in a sorry state. After the fortress exploded, most of it was now in rubble.

"How sad," He said to no one. "Right. I was meant to go to the Gilded 7 Casino. I wonder if I remember the way."

He did. The Gilded 7 Casino looked the exact same as it did before. It looked a bit sparkler here and there. The guy that kidnapped the Professor and Clive obviously came and redecorated the place. Nice touch. Luke walked over with a spring in his step. It would be easy. Walk in, solve whatever the guy wanted him to do, come back out with the Professor, and Clive, then leave. Easy. He walked in.

Nobody was to be seen. Luke tip-toed around very game machine, and every pool table, but they weren't there. Then it struck him. He hit his head.

"I'll check the store cupboard!" He ran in the direction of the store cupboard. The last time he had been there, was when Clive was posing as Future Luke, and he was telling them about Future Layton's evil plans.

He walked into the store cupboard. He gasped. The Professor and Clive where there, but so where Andrew Schrader and Don Paolo/Paul.

"What?" They were all tied up, only Clive was conscious. His eyes where opened slightly, and a trickle of blood ran down his face. He had a huge cut on his forehead.

"Clive!"

"L-Luke?" Clive's voice was shaky. He was hurt badly. If they didn't get out soon, he would be in grave danger.

"Shh Clive," Luke shooed, "I'm going to get you out of here. I'll just untie you …"

Clive shook his head so hard, he nearly passed out.

"No-no Luke. Run! He-he w-wants you!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Luke sighed, and turned to the others.

"That's everyone that was an answer to the riddle." He breathed deeply.

"I'll need to wake one of them up." He decided. He crawled over to the Professor.

"Professor?" He whispered, "Professor?" He paused. "Forgive me, Professor!" He raised his hand and slapped the Professor hard on the face.

"He's going to have a bruise." Luke watched the Professor's eyes flutter open.

"L-Luke?"

Luke nodded. The Professor sat bolt upright, his hands still tied.

"LUKE! GO NOW!"

"Professor," Luke grumbled. He ignored the Professor, and began untying his hands. The Professor continued,

"I told you not to come!"

Luke sighed.

"Well I'm ok aren't I?"

"No, you're not! Julian stole the trumpet. He wants you to play it, to become his slave! He kidnapped us because he knew you would come and get us!"

"But I would have come down anyway…with you…wouldn't I?"

"No." The Professor said, "I realised that the person that was sending us riddles had the trumpet. I also realised that Julian was the museum guard."

"How?" Luke began untying the others.

"Remember they said that somebody turned off the lights?"

"Yeah…"

"They couldn't have. They go on and off at certain times. Like a timer. It's not a manual switch."

"That means the Janitor was in it as well."

"Yes. He wanted a young boy as his slave. Somebody young, fit, small and smart. He didn't know who he would pick until he met us at the museum."

"Me?"

The Professor nodded solemnly. Luke had untied everyone. Andrew and Don Paolo where coming round.

"Clive won't be waking up anytime soon." Luke sighed, looking over.

"Luke!" Andrew gasped. "You must run, go, we'll get out."

Luke shook his head. Even Don Paolo was agreeing.

"Listen, brat, if he gets you to play that trumpet, you won't lose your life, you'll lose your mind."

"I know what it does," Luke snapped. Why couldn't they all shut up?

"Luke-"

"Luke"

"LUKE! LISTEN!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Luke screamed, "I CAME HERE, ALL BY MYSELF, TO HELP YOU LOT! CAN'T YOU BE GRATEFUL! I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS! I KNEW THAT FROM THE MINUTE I BECAME THE PROFESSOR ASSISTANT! YOU DON'T NEED TO REPEAT IT!"

"Luke, keep your voice down! He'll here us!" The Professor warned. Luke screamed.

"You're all impossible, do you know that!" He hissed. He hauled Clive up, and put one of his arms around his shoulders. He dragged him out the cupboard .The others followed, looking about. They made it to the entrance, before he found them. He being Julian.

"Well hello Luke. You took your time. Maybe because the Professor wasn't about to give you commands and tell you what to do." He sneered. Luke dropped Clive. He fell to the floor. They heard a crack.

"Oh dear…" Luke bit his lip. Julian clapped his hands. A group of tall, large, beefy men appeared around the corner. They grabbed everyone but Luke and Julian. They held a knife to their throats. Luke gulped.

"Now then," Julian smiled, reviling the silver trumpet, "Your about to get a music lesson."

A/N: I'm sorry, cheesy I know, I couldn't help it.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke gulped.

"Now you must play this-" Julian began.

"I know," Luke interrupted, "I must play it or they die." He waved his hand absently in the Professor's direction.

"How did you know?" Julian smiled sourly.

"The real question is: why would I want to save Don Paolo?" They both looked over at him, struggling in a large guys arm, and a knife to his neck. Julian shrugged.

"I got bored. Now then," He tossed the trumpet towards to Luke. He caught it, "I trust you'll decide very quickly. Or they die, and you have to play. 5 minutes." He walked away. The men holding the Professor, Andrew, Don Paolo and a still unconscious Clive didn't. Luke sat down in a huff. He was sure there would be an easy way out, to save them AND escape playing the cursed instrument. But he couldn't see it. Looking over at the Professor, he saw fear in his eyes. The Professor would probably tell him to run. Luke wanted to, but he could hardly leave them.

If he had another plan, Luke would have done it. But he didn't. Julian returned 5 minutes later.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'll play it," Luke grumbled. He turned to the Professor and shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do," He told him. He bent down and picked up the trumpet. The Professor pushed the man that was holding him to the side with all his might.

"LUKE!" He yelled, but it was too late. Luke brought the trumpet up to his mouth. He blew into it. It made a horse, wavering note. Luke dropped the trumpet with a clang. He swayed back and forth. He dropped his head. He let out a loud sigh.

"…Luke…" The Professor crept forward. "…Luke…"

Luke didn't respond. Julian laughed. The Professor growled. He ran up to Julian, unsure of what he would do.

"Luke," Julian said, "Get the Professor." Luke raised his head. He blinked, then ran forward and grabbed the Professor. The Professor could have easily tossed him to the side, but he didn't want to hurt his apprentice.

"Luke…" The Professor begged. Luke showed no emotion as he gripped onto the Professor sleeve. The Professor pulled his arm back. He shot daggers and Julian, then left. Julian smiled.

"Let them go," He waved his hand. The men let go of Andrew, Clive and Don Paolo, then walked off.

"You're a monster," Andrew hissed, leaving.

"Worse than me," Don Paolo spat, following him. Clive had finally come to.

"Luke," He whispered, "You're better than this."

Luke just started at him as if they had ever met.

A/N: Oh no! What will they do? Oh dear….Plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Professor sat in his house. Anger, hate and sadness ate at him like a pack of wolfs. What would he tell Luke's father? He could imagine it now…

"Yes Sir your son has become the victim of a cursed trumpet. He would probably kill you at the drop of a hat."

No. He couldn't tell him that. He sighed. The Professor got up and made himself a cup of herbal tea. But he wasn't in the mood for it. It just gave him something to do. He trailed into the living room where Clive was sitting on the couch, a bandage around his head.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The Professor asked. Clive shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Clive looked up at him standing in the doorway.

"I…I really don't know…" The Professor breathed deeply. What would he tell Flora? She'd be so hurt. He shook his head. He wouldn't tell anyone yet. There was a knock at the door. Clive stood up to get it.

"You sit down," The Professor told him sternly. He went and answered the door. It was Andrew Schrader and Don Paolo. Don Polo bragged in without asking.

"Um…come in then," They all gathered in the living room.

"You know why where here," Andrew said, "We NEED to save Luke,"

"Agreed," Clive groaned.

"I say we go back and kick his ass," Don Paolo smiled evilly.

"We'll YOU would," Clive snarled.

"Who's the one that nearly killed all of London?" Don Paolo hissed. Clive swore at him.

"Uh hum," The Professor coughed loudly, "If we're quite finished, I think we should talk to Miles."

"Miles?" Clive and Don Paolo said at the same time.

"He's the one that donated the Sliver Trumpet to the museum." The Professor told them.

"Err, excuse me Hersal, but we can't." Andrew pointed out, "Julian murdered him after he took the trumpet."

The Professor blinked, "What?"

"He took the trumpet, and then murdered Miles." Andrew told him again. "But," He added, "I did get to talk to him before he died. He told me how to undo the curse."

"How?" They moved closer to him.

"Well, it'll be difficult."

"Just tell us," Clive begged.

"We have to make Julian make Luke play the trumpet again, and it'll undo the curse."

"Easier said than done," Don Paolo said.

They heard a knock on the door. The Professor jumped up and went to answer it.

"Hello…?" He looked down. It was Luke.

"What in the…."

"Hi Professor!" Luke smiled and jumped in. "Want some tea?"

**A/N: OMG! How could Luke be back? Hmmm….. Plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Luke?" They said together as Luke skipped into the living room.

"What happened?"

"Are you all right?"

Luke smiled happily.

"Julian is no match for the Professor's No. One apprentice!"

The Professor smiled but he couldn't help thinking something was a bit, well, off.

"Well, I should go," Andrew said, "Bye Luke," Luke waved as he left.

"Same," Don Paolo said. He marched off without a word. Once they left, the Professor said,

"We need rest. Especially you Clive." He added. So they went to bed.

_**Later that night**_

Luke made sure everyone was asleep. He crept out of bed and down into the kitchen. Ever so slowly he opened the drawer. It creaked. He heard somebody roll over upstairs. He paused. Good. They weren't awake. He looked inside the drawer at all the knives and forks. What he was looking for was not in this drawer. He pulled a chair out from under the table. Balancing on it, he opened on of the hard to reach cupboard. He opened the cupboard. Yes, it was there. He took it out. The cleaver. The very large, very sharp and very dangerous knife that was only used to cut up meat. He tip-toed upstairs. The Professor's door was opened a crack. This was too easy. Luke walked into the Professor's room. It didn't matter if The Professor woke up. He would be gone soon anyway. Then he would get the others. Ah. He leaned over the Professor. He raised the knife.

…

**A/N: Oh my squash! Luke is going to kill Professah! No! Why Luke! I will kill the author of this! Oh…wait, it's me. Well, I should go and write the next chapter shouldn't I? Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Professor!" Clive burst in the room. The Professor blinked his eyes open. He gasped when he saw Luke, and went to move away. It was too late. Unflinching, Luke brought the knife down. He had originally been aiming for the Professor's chest, but missed and it went crashing into his wrist. They heard bones crunching and blood oozed out the open wound. The Professor bit his bottom lip. Clive ran forward and grabbed the scruff of Luke's neck. He through Luke to the side.

"What the hell Luke?" He cried. Luke stood up. He stared at them, smiled and walked out the room, out the house. Clive helped the Professor out of bed. The Professor mumbled something that Clive could just here.

"Professor, stuff being a gentleman, leave your goddamned hat, you need medical attention!" Ignoring his protests, Clive dragged him downstairs and towards the Layton Mobile.

"Give me the keys," Clive said. The Professor groaned weakly and pulled them out his pocket. Clive opened the door and threw the Professor in the passenger side.

"Clive…" The Professor mumbled, "…have you ever driven before…?"

"Yeah, sure," Clive said unconvincingly, "Right then,"

As they flew down the road ((Clive was a very driver)), Clive's head wound began to bleed.

"What more can go wrong?" Clive cursed. It began to rain.


	11. Chapter 11

The Professor had just got out of hospital. 10 stiches and a cast. All because of Luke. Well, technically Julian.

"So, Luke was told to come here and kill you," Clive said shortly. The nurse had insisted on cleaning up his head too.

"Yeah." They were back in the Professor's house.

"We need to get Julian to make Luke play the trumpet." Andrew said. Don Paolo nodded in agreement.

"Where would they be?" Andrew continued.

"Probably still down in the "future" London," Don Paolo said.

"We should go and get him as soon as possible." Clive said.

"You can't come Professor, cause of your arm" Don Paolo said. Clive acted shocked and staggered back.

"What's this? Don Paolo is CONCERENED about the Professor? It's madness!" He rubbed his eyes and looked around, "I must be dreaming,"

Don Paolo gritted his teeth and ignored him.

"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interrupted. Julian isn't clever, he would still be down in the old London."

"Future," Clive corrected.

"Shut it. Anyway, Professor, are you sure you would be up to coming?"

"Yes I am coming," The Professor said sternly, "My arm may be in a cast but I am coming," Don Paolo shrugged.

"Ok,"

Later….

They stood outside the renovated Gilded 7 Casino.

"After you," Clive spat at Don Paolo,

"Ladies first," He hissed back. Andrew sighed and pushed past both of them. He opened the huge doors and disappeared inside. The others followed.

"Well, nobody's here," Clive declared, looking about. The Professor paused. He turned around and looked sideways at Don Paolo.

"Yes. No one."

"Well, well, well," They turned round quickly.

"Julian!" Clive said.

"Get them," Julian pointed at them.

"You won't get us!" Clive yelled. He gulped as a group of large, beefy, strong men emerged from the shadows.

"Really," Julian said, gesturing towards Clive and Layton's injuries, "I think I will,"

"Eep," Andrew backed away. Don Paolo didn't seem worried. The men lurched forward and grabbed them. Well, all but Don Paolo.

"Excuse me, you seemed to have forgot Donny here," Clive called out, nodding towards Don Paolo.

"I know I have," Julian grinned and walked up to Don Paolo.

"What's going on?" Andrew demanded. The Professor frowned.

"Thanks for leading them back here," Julian said to Don Paolo.

"My pleasure."

"Yes I see Luke forgot to finish them off,"

"Yeah, Clive stopped him,"

"Well, we can't have that can we? We'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again," Julian clapped his hands and the man holding Clive threw him into the wall. Clive didn't move.

"Clive!" Andrew yelled. Julian clapped his hands again.

"Luke! Come out here!" He commanded. Luke shuffled in. His eyes were dark and never ending, unlike the sea blue they used to be.

"Wait here a minute, the Professor looks as if he has something to say," He said once Luke was in the room.

"Stop this," The Professor demanded, "Its madness,"

"Ha, do you think because I got told off by you, I am going to undo Luke's curse? No. He's the perfect little slave. Does everything I tell him to do, don't you Luke?"

Luke's face was expressionless. Julian continued,

"And anyway, the trumpet it mine for keeps. My brother is dead,"

Don Paolo laughed.

"You're mad!" Andrew yelled.

"Go on Luke, finish them off." Luke walked briskly up to the Professor. That when he first noticed the knife in his pale hands.

"Luke," The Professor whispered, "This isn't you,"

For a spilt second, Luke's eyes turned back to the sea blue they once were.

"Help me…" He pleaded.

"Luke…"

Luke's eyes where black again. He raised the knife for a second time.

"Stop right there!" somebody yelled. All eyes turned to the figure at the door.

"You!" The Professor gasped!

**A/N: Help! I was dying to write this, but now I don't know who the person should be! Help! Suggest someone this mystery person should be!**

**Suggest somebody! I mean it! It can be anyone. Even a character of your own creation. Go on, you know you want too…please?**


	12. AN Note

Hello. It's me.

This isn't part of the story. I am still stuck for who to pick. Here is who I am deciding between:

Bruno and his army of robots, but I don't know how they would know about everything. Eep.

Claire, but that would mean I would need to make up some crazy wako story about her not actually dying. Maybe it could be her sprit or ghost.

A character from another story/film/cartoon/TV Show. Someone ass-kicking and awesome that has an untold past with Layton or Luke or Clive or Don Paolo.

Emmy

Help! I can't pick. I can't write the next chapter until I pick somebody!


	13. Chapter 12

**EMMY'S POV**

Once I had found out that the Professor had lost Claire for the second time, I knew I should keep an eye on him. He would be miserable, but, like the gentleman he is, he would but on a brave smile for Luke and Flora. But he could have cracked at any minute. Which was why I was worried. When the Professor gets mad, or upset, you better not be around. I know from experience. I wouldn't call it spying, or stalking, just watching from the shadows.

The Professor gave me a key to his house. Said it was for emergencies. So for the past few months, I have been sleeping on his couch. When everyone goes to bed, I go in and sleep. Don't judge me. The Professor is my closest friend, repeating myself, I was worried. I always slept lightly, mind, in case anyone was coming downstairs. One night I had to climb out the window.

One night I heard Luke creping about. I quickly ran and hide in the cupboard. I kept the door slightly ajar to watch him. He was going into the kitchen for a knife. It never occurred to me what he might be doing. A couple of minutes later, I heard someone yelling, and a loud crunch. Then Luke came back downstairs and left the house. I was about to come back downstairs when Clive came down, the Professor leaning against him, groaning in agony. There was blood all over him, and he was cradling his arm.

The Professor always said I exaggerated too much, but I knew we needed help. HE needed help. I knew who to call then. I knew where that help could be provided.

And oh God was there a lot of them willing to help.


	14. Chapter 13

**BRUNO'S POV**

I never intended to help when that girl with the brown hair came running into our village. Emily was it? No, it was Emmy. Anyway, she came running in, screaming she needed help. The Professor and Luke where in trouble.

To be honest, I didn't care about them. I was just about to say no when it struck me.

Flora.

She had told me already that Flora was away with the school, but what if Luke and Layton died? She would have to come back here.

Not that I minded. But she shouldn't be cooped up in here for ever. Never knowing to love, or friendship.

Sure, she would have had the robots, but they are programmed to like and to love. It's not true.

She had to see the world, make new friends, REAL friends.

I said yes.


	15. Chapter 14

**LUKE'S POV**

I was going to kill him. This Professor guy. Julian had told me all about him. Layton was a bad man. He stopped people having fun. He was a grass. A stronger word that Julian used was a bastard. He interfered with everything. He acted like he was a detective when he wasn't. I had only met him twice. But I hated him with all my heart. When I kill him, I will laugh. Julian said I could. Julian is always right. And he said the Professor was a horrible man. He was right

_You don't mean that Luke. _

What? I hadn't thought that. Why would I? Who are you?

_You don't hate the Professor, Luke. You love him. You know that._

I don't love him! I thought angrily. Whoever this person was, this person in my mind, they would pay for saying that.

_Luke, stop thinking like this. This isn't who you are._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed aloud, clutching my head. I dropped my knife and fell to my knees.

"Whoever you are, you're wrong. This is who I am. Who I always was. Who I always will be. I HATE the Professor" I hissed.

_Luke. Please. Listen to yourself. You're going mad. _

"SHUT up!"

_Luke. Remember how things where? You're not Julian's slave. You're the Professor's number one apprentice. You and the Professor have done so many wonderful things. I have seen them all. _

"…who are you…?" She didn't answer.

_You saved Flora. You brought Katia and Anton together, you saved Clive from insanity. Luke. You're not a murderer. _

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_You know me well Luke. You and the Professor._

I blinked. Everything went fuzzy then back into focus. I looked around. The Professor. Clive .Andrew. Don Paolo. Julian. I gasped.

"…Claire…?"

_That's right. _

"How did you do that?"

_Do what?_

"Get me my mind back?"

_I didn't do anything Luke. You did it yourself. Your will. Your love. I just guided you._

"Thank you."

"Luke." I looked up. It was Julian.

"Well? Kill him already!" He demanded.

"Not bloody luckily!" I hollered.


	16. Chapter 15

Julian growled.

"Crap," He clapped his hands, "Drop them," The men holding Andrew and the Professor dropped them suddenly. Luke ran over and hugged the Professor.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. The Professor looked at Luke fondly,  
>"It's quite alright my boy, it wasn't your fault," He told him. Luke nodded.<p>

"Ow," They turned round. Clive had woken up.

"What happening?" He groaned.

"Oh Clive!" Don Paolo grinned, "I could recognise your dulcet tones anywhere!" He clapped his hands like a little girl, "Thank God you're ok,"  
>"What's going on…?" He repeated, looking about. Luke was seemingly under his own control, some random girl ((extremely fit! Clive thought)) was standing behind Julian, but didn't seem to be on his side. The Professor and Andrew were standing over him. And… Clive nodded behind Julian,<p>

"Who are they?"

"What?" They all looked round.  
>"Oh, them!" Julian grinned wickedly, "Every evil person needs and evil army," He told them. Sure enough, an army of men were standing behind him.<p>

"Oh dear…" The Professor frowned. Emmy ran over and joined them, not the slightest bit worried.

"Um, Julian?" Luke stammered, "Have they all played the trumpet too?"

Julian looked at them, confused, then said,

"Why yes Luke, Yes they have."

Luke sighed. Typical. Emmy laughed loudly.

"We can bet your stinking army," She declared.

"Yeah? You and who's army?" Don Paolo asked.

"This one," Emmy raised her hand.

In walked the residents and robots of St. Mystere.

"This one," She repeated.


	17. Chapter 16

16-

The Professor pulled everyone to the side. Everyone was happy to oblige. Andrew helped Clive sit up. Luke was rolling backwards and forwards. Emmy was kicking Julian's ass and Don Paolo had disappeared. Typical.

It seemed as if each robot had targeted someone or other. Emmy had already managed to knock out Julian, and was wandering about, looking for a fight.

Sparks flew and they heard some people groan in pain. That's when the Professor realised something.

"They're too evenly matched." The Professor declared to nobody in particular. Luke stood up and walked over.

"So they'll just keep fighting until they break down or die with exhaustion?" He asked.

"Exactly." The Professor nodded, "We should do something." He ducked suddenly, pulling Luke down with him. A robot arm flew over their heads. It landed behind them. Luke turned round.

"P-professor…" He pointed at it.  
>"Yes," Layton turned around, "Oh,"<p>

The arm had started a fire. It crawled up the walls, and clung on to everything. It grew bigger with every passing moment.

"We need to go!" The Professor yelled. He ran over to Clive, and heaved him up, Clive yelping with pain. Andrew turned to Luke.  
>"Luke, hurry!" Luke went to run, then paused.<p>

"Emmy!" He called.  
>"Luke, don't!"<p>

Luke ignored him. He ran into the middle of the fight. He ducked down, and crawled through some people's legs before standing up.  
>"Emmy?" He called. The fire had spread across the room. The fighters weren't going to stop. Not for anything.<p>

"EMMY!" He hollered. He spun around, looking. He ran a bit, screaming her name. He was lost in the smoke. He feel to his knees and began coughing.

"…Claire…" He crocked…

_Yes Luke?_

"…help…"

Everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17

Luke gasped as he sat up. The weight of his chest and the pain made him fall back down again. Where was he? It looked familiar…it was his bedroom. In Professor Layton's house. How did he get there? He blinked a couple of times. He listened. Nobody was there. Where was everybody? He pulled himself out of bed, clutching his chest. The last thing he remembered was the fire. The smoke. He was trying to get Emmy. The fight. The pain in his chest was too much. He had only reached the landing before he had to rest. Perhaps he inhaled a lot of smoke at the fire.

He took a breath and stood up, shaking. He grabbed onto the banister, almost crawling down the stairs. At the bottom he threw himself onto the floor, breathing heavily and crying. He shook up and down, and then closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes again.

"P-Professah?" He called out weakly. There was no answer. "Clive? Dr. Schrader? Emmy? ANYone?" Nobody replied. He heard a bird chirping outside. He remembered he called Claire for help before passing out. What if- he gulped- what if they were still in the underground London?

"Claire?" He whispered painfully,

_Luke. What is it?_

"Please, help the others too…" He said with the last of his energy.

_Sorry. My bad, I thought you meant just you. Of course you didn't though. _

Luke didn't hear her. He was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

**A/N: Stoopid Claire! Luke meant all of them! What if they are hurt? OH NO! Help Batman!**


	19. Chapter 18

Luke opened his eyes. He took a deep breath as a wave of pain washed over him. His blue eyes swilled around as he checked his surroundings. He was still at the bottom of the stairs. He knew that much. If someone, perhaps Claire, had been hovering above him, they would have noticed the awkwardness of his small-for-his-age body. His legs where splayed underneath him, both at odd angles. One of his arms was bent under his shoulder, completely twisted back and his other arm could not be moved without pain shooting through his chest. His breathing was labour, as if one lung could not work properly. His ribs where digging into his upper chest, causing him great agony. His head spun. He couldn't remember being in such pain. How did his body get so hurt? He couldn't remember. Maybe it happened when he was unconscious. He wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to call for the Professor, but couldn't find the energy. He succumbed to unconsciousness and everything went black for the third time.

Somebody was tenderly stroking his hair, whispering comforting words Luke couldn't quite hear properly. Luke slowly opened his eye, squinting in the bright light. He still hadn't moved from his previous position. Pain grabbed at him the second he woke up.

He heard 5 voices, worried, frightened voices, and full of despair. So close, yet so far away. He heard people shouting his name, over and over. He looked about. The blurry figures of the people rushed about. He felt the person at his head jerk away, and 2 people began poking and pulling at him. He moaned, trying to tell them to stop. He was lifted onto a stretcher, at least he thought so. As the lowered him onto it, he suddenly found his voice. He screamed in pure agony. Somebody grabbed his hand. A man. Their hand was thick, and rough, but slightly wet, as if they had wiped away tears. They let go again, and they took Luke outside. He heard the sirens. He was getting taken to hospital. As they reached the ambulance, Luke heard somebody tell the others only one person could come. A man, he recognised as the Professor, said he would very stubbornly.

When he was put on a bed in the ambulance, they drove away almost straight away. As they drove, Luke felt something poke into his arm, a needle. It nipped for a few seconds before another entered his other arm. The Professor kept talking, assuring him. Telling him he was going to be alright.

Luke grumbled. They had given him a knock out drug. He sighed, his chest suddenly stung with pain. The darkness came, but he welcomed it. He felt somebody grab his hand again before he closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 19

Professor Layton sat at the end of the hospital bed. Clive, Emmy and Dr Schrader where back at his house. Luke was aloud limited visitors at his bad, but stable condition. He lifted his head from his hands and looked around the room. It was awfully white. And clean. The décor was quite simple, the white bed Luke was sleeping on, a bed-side table with a box of chocolates and an open window across from in. The last thing the Professor could remember was the fire. Luke had run right into it, going to get Emmy. As heroic as his actions where, he shouldn't have risked his life. Mainly because she had already left the building when the fire began. They had waited outside the building, knowing nothing could be done to help Luke. The robots and men were still inside, dying. Well, if robots could die. The men certainly could. The Professor had wiped his eyes. The smoke was drifting out the building. Then there was darkness. He had woken up, sometime later. The Professor, Emmy, Dr Schrader and Clive where sprawled on the floor of the Professor's room. They had rushed downstairs, Clive first. He tripped over Luke at the bottom of the stairs and hit his head. After rushing around, phoning the ambulance, Luke was taken to hospital. Thinking about his frail, tiny, broken, twisted body brought a tear to his eye. Thank God, he thought, Flora is on holiday. He stood up, and looked out the window. It was a sunny day. Luke liked the sun.

"How did we get back to the house?" He wondered aloud. "How did Luke?" He decided to ask Luke once he woke up. For now, he would let him sleep. He didn't need to wait long. He heard a weak groan coming from the bed. Turning round, he sat Luke's eyes opened uncertainly, and look around.

"Where-where am I?" He asked nervously.

"You're in hospital, my boy, you took a nasty fall." He explained gently. Luke sat up sharply, taking a sharp breath, clutching his chest.

"Did you-did you…." He whined, getting quieter.

"Yes, what is it?" The Professor asked worriedly.

"Did you…get home ok?" Luke managed to gasp.

"What? Yes, why do you ask?"

Luke groaned, putting his hand to his chest.

"It hurts…" He wheezed. He breathed rapidly, with great difficulty. The Professor threw open the door and hollered for a nurse. A young lady, no older then 20, appeared. Her blonde hair was pinned back loosely with a clip. She smiled and spoke kindly as she gave Luke an injection to ease the pain in his chest. After she left, Luke looked a lot more confortable. He sat up. His arm and leg was in a cast, and his chest and other arm was bandaged heavily.

"Luke, how did you get home?" The Professor asked when he was sure Luke felt up to being questioned. Luke paused, looking down.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Luke sighed. Should he tell him? The Professor was still morning the loss of Claire, again. He and Flora heard him crying at night. It was sometimes very painful to listen. It brought back memories. Luke smiled suddenly, despite his saddening thoughts.

"I just have no idea Professah. I suppose we will never know." He chirped.

"Hmmm…I suppose so."

"What happened to the robots?" Luke asked.

"The robots? Most of them melted due to the fire. But I think Bruno would be more than happy to build replicas." He replied.

"How was Emmy? Is she ok? What about the others?" Luke rattled of questions. The Professor laughed.

"Yes, everyone on is fine. Clive is recovering very well, and as you may have noticed, my cast has been removed." The Professor laughed suddenly, "Clive tripped over you and bumped his head."

Luke threw his head back and laughed.

"He's really clumsy!" They laughed happily for a couple of seconds. Luke sighed.

"And Julian?"

"He died in the fire." The Professor frowned.

"Who gets the trumpet now?" Luke thought aloud.

"Nobody knows. Apparently he was the last in line. But, the is no trumpet left anyway."  
>"How?"<p>

"It melted in the fire. It is completely destroyed."

"Oh. Is that good?"

"Very. Luke, I need to talk to you." The Professor suddenly went very serious. Luke gulped. The Professor never shouts, but his disapproving look made you want the Earth to swallow you whole.

"Yes…I thought you would."  
>"Luke you should have never played that horrible trumpet. You could have died. You could have killed those you loved. You could have lost your mind. You shouldn't have done that to save us."<br>Luke shrugged.

"Spur of the moment thing." He mumbled.

"Luke." The Professor sighed impatiently, "Please. Next time, do not do it. Ever. No matter what the cost."

"But you, Clive and Andrewcould have died! 3 people instead of just one!" Luke yelled abruptly.

"Luke. You don't understand. They would have gladly given their lives for you. I know I would have."  
>"I could understand you and Andrew, but Clive? I don't think so."<br>The Professor paused.

"Clive should have been in jail for 5 years. Yet he got out in 3 months. Could you tell me why?"  
>Luke shook his head.<p>

"Clive was not the only one. He was also a victim. They had to consider that. He was also a model prisoner. Did everything he was told and more. Do you know why?"

Luke shook his head again.

"For you," The Professor said shortly. Luke gasped.

"He's gay?" The Professor bit his tongue.

"Clive is not gay. In the short time he knew you; he grew a liking for you. You're like the little brother he never had. He was an only child, so you could understand."  
>Luke nodded.<p>

"Yes." He could understand, being an only child himself.

"Yes. I could understand." He repeated aloud.

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here we are again. You may notice 2 things ((or not)): My writing has got better. I have much more time to myself. I was so busy but now I have loads of time to write. Also, I never used the word said once in this chapter. I think….double check for me 'cause I am too lazy. Also, review!**


	21. Chapter 20

Luke stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his brown hair. In the end, he stuck it all under his hat. Today he was going home. The Professor would be here any second. He had been in hospital for a month. Mainly because he had had troubles breathing for a few weeks, so they had to keep him in. He hadn't seen Clive, Emmy or Andrew at all, and he was looking forward to seeing them again. He still had a heavily bandaged chest, and a cast on his foot, but his arm where not covered any more.

He ran his hand down his left arm along the burn. It was still healing, and the doctors said there would be a rather large scar running down his arm when it finally healed. He flinched slightly. Thankfully he could cover it up with his shirt and jumper. Luke heard the door open. He grabbed his clutches and hobbled out of the bathroom. The Professor stood, beaming, in the hospital room.

"Hello Luke, how are you today?" He asked.

"Fine, Professah." The Professor nodded, and opened the door.

"Coming?"

"Yeah," The Professor waited patiently as Luke slowly left the room. It took 10 minutes to leave the hospital. When they reached the Laytonmobile, the Professor opened the door wide for Luke to get in.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," The Professor said suddenly, "Flora returned a week ago," He declared as they drove home.  
>"Really? How is she?" Luke asked.<p>

"Worried sick. When we explained the recent events, she began to cry. She wanted to visit you, but of course I couldn't in your weak state. She's, uh hum, prepared a cake for when you get home,"  
>"Oh dear." Luke laughed cautiously, "I am not eating it,"<p>

"Yes. I would advise you don't. She used the last of the tuna in it…"  
>"Tuna? Really,"<br>"Yes, that's what I thought."

They drove in silence for the rest of the journey. When they reached the house the Professor lived in, they stopped. The Professor helped Luke out of the car. They walked ((Or in Luke's case, hobbled)) up the steps leading to the front door. The Professor barely had time to open the door when Flora burst out.

"LUKE!" She hollered, and ran over to him, knocking the Professor out of the way and hugged Luke. Luke threated to topple backwards before the Professor coughed and quickly explained Luke was still having trouble with breathing, and could she not choke him?  
>Flora stepped back.<br>"I'm so glad you're ok!" She said loudly.

"Err…thanks?" She grabbed his hand, making him drop one of his crutches. She pulled him forward.

"Flora!" He screamed.

"What?"  
>"Please," he said, remembering his manners, "Please let me walk on my own!"<p>

She frowned, but obeyed. Luke retrieved his missing crutch and walked in on in to the house. The Professor followed, chuckling and then Flora, in a mood.  
>When Luke walked into the living room, he nearly choked to death again after getting a hug from Emmy. She smelled nice. Andrew simply stood up and shook his hand. Clive smiled, but stayed in the corner rather awkwardly.<p>

Emmy moved up on the couch, giving Luke enough room to sit down. Before he even got to, Emmy began to fill him in on everything. She talked so fast nobody could even keep up.

"Umm…cool?" Luke said once she finished ranting. She laughed, and ruffled his hair.

Later on, Luke lay in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He heard Flora breathing softly in the room next to him on the left, and Clive snoring loudly in the room on his right. Suddenly, Clive grunted and woke up. Luke laughed quietly. Had Clive snored so loud he woke himself up? Ha. Clive quickly fell back asleep though, and resumed snoring.

Luke thought about that night. Luckily, Flora though it would be good to reheat her "cake". She put it in the oven and it set on fire. It burnt to ashes.

"Oh no Flora! I'm sure it would have been lovely!" Luke had said, trying to look said. Flora declared "It must have been the oven". Everyone agreed.

"Claire?" Luke asked. He almost didn't expect an answer.

_Yes?_

"Do you want me to tell the Professor?"

…_..what do you mean?  
><em>

Do you want me to tell the Professor it was you that helped.

…_.perhaps._

"Claire? Can anyone else talk to you?"

_Yes…if they listen hard enough._

"What do you mean?"

_You can talk to animals yes?_

"…yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

_Talking to animals have taught you to listen. Listen carefully. You can hear._

"I think I understand….."

_Tell the Professor to listen. Listen very carefully. Then he will understand._

"Okay…"

Claire was about to say something when the Professor walked in.

"Who are you talking to?"  
>"Nobody," The Professor was about to leave when Luke said,<p>

"Professor, listen. Listen very carefully. Then you will understand,"

The Professor paused. He smiled.

"I can hear." 

**A/N: Awww…well thanks for reading folks! Review plz! I love you all! *sticks arms in the air***


End file.
